


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 02

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。基妹就应该到处闯祸，然后被哥哥和妈妈偏心宠爱。附赠小剧场1





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 02

　02  
　一踏入闪电宫的寝殿，索尔立即就把洛基放下，仿佛那光滑清凉的肌肤如永恒之火一般灼热烫手。洛基站在地毯上也不拽着哥哥的红披风，只任由那光之精灵国纺织出来的高级绸缎滑落地下，任由自己的裸体暴露在空气中，暴露在金发神祗的视线内。  
　“你……”  
　不管怎么控制自己的情绪，当见到这雕琢得精致完美线条流畅的身体时，索尔的瞳孔依然一下子剧烈收缩，完全移不开眼神，男性的本能暗地里蠢蠢欲动。  
　洛基毫不在乎甚至可以说是得意洋洋地在哥哥面前展示自己的身体。在披风滑下来的那一瞬间她便用魔法把之前欢爱过的痕迹全部抹走，现在的冰机雪肤白玉无瑕，仿佛最纯洁的光之锦缎，唯一的颜色便是两粒粉红的小樱桃。  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下当然认得出国王陛下的眼神，九界中多少男人曾用这种掩藏情欲的眼神或公开或私下看过她。不过，这倒是索尔第一次泄露出此种情绪，把她当一个女人看，而不是他臆想中的小女孩。  
　真是太有趣了，再怎么“道貌岸然”都好身体的本能总是最诚实的。不过妖媚的女邪神不打算进一步刺激哥哥，于是打了个响指为自己变出一袭轻便的绿色短袍来。她又往后退了两步，一个轻巧的转身便爬上索尔寝宫的那张大床，顺势一躺，直接就把闪电宫当成自己的火焰宫一般。  
　  
　“好了，亲爱的哥哥。你有什么想说教的，我洗耳恭听。”  
　面对肆无忌惮嬉笑无伦的妹妹，索尔真是心头火起，那股在小腹之下灼烧的火焰一下子就烧到头脑里。他沉下脸来冷哼一声，道：  
　“说教对你来说有用吗？屡教不改。”  
　“哦？”洛基侧过头，原本盯着天花板的翡翠绿眸现在看着她的国王，“陛下什么时候也学会话中有话了？藏头露尾的可不是雷霆之神的作风呐。”  
　“洛基！”索尔捏紧拳头，青筋蓦地在手背上蜿蜒，“你要自己亲自读一读熊脸部落写给阿斯加德的外交文书吗？”  
　“嗯哼，读就不用了。他们还能说什么，无非就是阿斯嘉德的王女放荡无耻，玩弄那几位‘尊贵’王子的感情，还故意挑拨离间导致手足阋墙——至于你，我亲爱的哥哥，则被责难管教无方，放任王女肆意插手他们部落间的政治问题。”  
　魔女冷冷一笑，道：“说得好像我不参一脚他们就不会打起来一样。”  
　“所以你认为自己完全没有做错吗？”索尔的脸色又沉了一层。  
　“错？嗯哼，这个我真要诚心讨教了。”  
　洛基干脆整个身都侧转过来，以正面与站在床边的哥哥相对。她这件前襟开到肚脐只堪堪遮盖住酥胸上那两个红嫩乳尖的短袍是真的轻便，轻到只有一层薄纱紧紧黏贴住光滑的肌肤，这种若隐若现比赤身裸体还要引人遐想。  
　“一开始插手施瓦塔尔夫海姆部落之间政治问题的，不就是哥哥你吗？”洛基涂了黑色指甲油的手指放在红唇上作噤声状，示意哥哥不要反驳，先听她说完。  
　“自从艾瑞芝成为你的情人之后，阿斯加德就被视为鸽肠部落的同盟者——或潜在同盟者，这是不争的事实。哦，哥哥，别试图否认。御前会议我也有出席的，那些贵族老头子怎么责难你不该把私事和国家事务搅和在一起的语句，我现在还能背出来。你要重温一下吗？”  
　索尔气结却发作不得。洛基这段说辞不但字字句句都击中他的心脏还让他无从辩驳，因为宝贝妹妹说的每一句都是事实。  
　阿斯加德的国王自认对那位鸽肠部落王国的亲卫队长艾瑞芝有着对战士的敬意，也有对女性的欣赏。  
　他敬佩她对自己国家的忠诚与作战时的坚毅勇敢，欣赏她作为女性窈窕的身姿与美丽的灰绿色眼眸；他们互相吸引共度良宵，尽管知道横亘在阿萨神族与黑暗精灵之间的鸿沟宽阔无比，这是段不会有结果的罗曼史而已，但正因如此，他们之间的感情才是纯粹的。  
　然而，这番认知只能算是一厢情愿。  
　从神域的臣民再到九界其他地方的政权，都认为这段情事是一个信号，是阿斯加德会站在埃尔弗莱斯女王的鸽肠部落的潜台词。  
　面对洛基的反戈一击，索尔顿时丧失了说教指责的立场。  
　兄长的哑口无言似乎很好的取悦了王女殿下，她妩媚一笑，又开口道：“放心吧哥哥，我这件事很快就没什么了不起的了——啊，希望我未来的嫂子会喜欢我送的这份大礼。”  
　说到最后，洛基甚至都抱着枕头在床上滚来滚去，笑得极是放肆得意，那双长腿揉皱了一床被单。  
　索尔知道自己该纠正她对于艾瑞芝近乎挑衅的恶意称呼，也知道自己该追问那份大礼是什么——他几乎可以肯定那必定不会是什么好东西——可是，那双湛蓝如阿斯加德秘宝的眼睛就是没办法从妹妹身上的任何一寸挪开。  
　就在雷霆之神脑子里乱哄哄不知道想些什么乱七八糟东西之时，紧闭的寝宫门扉被扣响，弗丽嘉的贴身侍女迦娜的声音传进来，说众神之母请国王陛下及王女殿下到水晶宫一见。  
　听得是母亲传召，刚才还肆无忌惮的邪神一下子坐起来，脸上竟露出小孩子恶作剧后要面对家长的稍许惊慌忐忑的神情，绿光一闪，原本那套轻佻的薄纱已换成正经的贵族式长裙。索尔还真庆幸，在神域之中尚能有人管得住他的宝贝妹妹。  
　  
　*****  
　弗丽嘉没有在水晶宫正殿见自己的一双儿女，反而命迦娜把他们带到内殿，想来还是更愿意以母亲的立场而非神后的身份来处理事情。  
　洛基低垂魅惑的绿眸跟在索尔身后甚至轻轻拽住他的红色披风，姿势之乖巧当真能骗倒天下人包括雷霆之神，可惜不经意间绿眸中闪过的仍是狡黠的光芒。  
　终归，是九界闻名的魔女邪神。  
　  
　行过礼后弗丽嘉倒是先问起女儿在中庭的所见所闻来。洛基坐在母亲脚边仰头作孺慕状，长长的黑发垂到地上，端的是个美丽高贵的公主殿下，只有雪白玉足上那点点黑色的指甲油能窥探得出她真实本性之一二。  
　索尔坐在母亲的另一侧与妹妹相对，洛基所说的经修饰的漂亮话他听入耳了却没上心皆因脑海里想到的都是那个审判官跪在地下亲吻他妹妹脚尖的情景，想象力——大家都认为索尔不太具备的东西，现在正发挥奇妙的作用，他仿佛都能看到那个审判官是怎么虔诚地亲吻洛基的双乳仿佛亲吻神像渴求恩典……  
　还好，他脑海里的想象被神后骤然变得严肃的声音打断。  
　“那么施瓦塔尔夫海姆的熊面部落呢，是不是比中庭要有趣？”  
　“这……”  
　果不其然，外交抗议的事情哪里瞒得过弗丽嘉呢。洛基对着索尔时可以理横节曲可以先声夺人可以混肴视听，但是对着母亲，那巧舌如簧的银舌头毫无用武之地。  
　“他们……”  
　“是他们先来讨好你的，你只是顺势而上，对吗？”  
　弗丽嘉语气中听不出生气的意思来，王女殿下心里稍宽。不过自己惯用的借口被母亲点破仍是叫洛基说不出一个字来。  
　“索尔，吾王，你打算怎么处理熊面部落的外交抗议呢？”  
　弗丽嘉没有再看娇惯的小女儿，反而转身来询问一国之主的大儿子。  
　“为了表示阿斯加德的中立，我打算亲自到施瓦塔尔夫海姆一趟安抚他们。”  
　索尔答道，见弗丽嘉不作声既不表示赞同亦不表示反对，于是又问：“母亲以为不妥？”  
　“如果只是作为补救的法子，那倒是没问题，甚至可以说是最佳方案。”弗丽嘉在一双儿女的注视下缓缓站起身来，迈开优雅的步子往前走了几步，继续道：  
　“但是，我更希望看到的是防范于未然。事先把麻烦的苗头掐灭总比事后疲于奔命的救灾要好。”  
　弗丽嘉一个站定，转身。此时站在面前的是华纳海姆的大公主、神域之后、众神之母的高贵女神，索尔与洛基心头一窒，赶紧恭谨地站起来。  
　“索尔与洛基，记住你们自己的身份。身为阿斯加德的王族，从来就没有绝对的私事一说，再不乐意也得在行事之前好好考虑一下，自己的行为是否会发酵成政治问题。”  
　“是。”  
　见儿子与女儿都低头应允虚心受教，弗丽嘉又回复了慈祥母亲的模样，走过来拉着洛基的手，说最近自己想好好研制几款魔药，让她从旁协助自己，就不要回火焰宫了，直接在水晶宫偏殿住下以便探讨。  
　这，就是禁足的委婉说辞。  
　洛基明白母亲这次亲自出面管教，一来是略施小惩，二来是堵住御前会议及众贵族的悠悠之口帮国王减轻压力。她吐了吐舌头，认了，反正和母亲作伴研究魔法也不错。  
　索尔也明白母亲的用心良苦，诚恳地感谢弗丽嘉的教导后，便离开水晶宫准备去施瓦塔尔夫海姆的事宜。  
　  
　TBC

************************************  
　  
　小剧场1  
　厄特沙龙的日常  
　阿斯加德的贵族们已经不太关心政治，毕竟日常政务有御前会议的大臣和国王陛下处理，现在真要召开元老会决定大事的场合不多了。  
　和平的日子就该颐养天年，和朋友喝喝美酒，品品佳肴，谈谈儿女，回顾辉煌，批评一下王室，日子也就打发过去了。  
　贵族们聚会的地点在厄特沙龙，离金宫不远的一座宫殿式花园内。  
　今天的话题，又是围绕阿斯加德的王室动态开始。  
　贵族老头A：你们知道吗？我刚刚听到陛下去了施瓦塔尔夫海姆。  
　贵族老头B：这算什么新闻？王女殿下搞得熊脸部落的王子们反目，陛下多少也应该安抚下吧？  
　贵族老头A：问题是他又折道去了鸽肠部落……  
　贵族老头C：什么？陛下又去看那个暗精灵女人？  
　贵族老头D：诺恩在上，陛下这是铁了心要和暗精灵搅在一起了吗？难怪洛基殿下罚得那么轻，上梁不正下……  
　贵族老头B：慎言！批评国王陛下也得有个度不是？  
　贵族老头D耸肩不说话。  
　贵族老头A：你说要是陛下死活要娶那个暗精灵当神后……  
　贵族老头B：少担心，毕竟华纳海姆那边还是支持希芙贵女的，弗丽嘉主上不会由得陛下乱来。  
　贵族老头C：说起来，弗丽嘉主上把王女殿下禁足了。  
　贵族老头D：弗丽嘉主上一向偏心王女，说是禁足，肯定下个月圆都不到就把人放了。  
　  
　众人提到这点，也不禁默默喝起自己面前的美酒来，他们是真的不希望王女殿下长留阿斯加德的说，至于原因嘛……  
　贵族老头A：唉，王女殿下在，恐怕我儿子帕特又要往宫里跑了。  
　贵族老头B：唉，别提了……  
　贵族老头C：对，不要提，我胃都疼了。  
　贵族老头D：两位为何如此愁眉不展？  
　贵族老头A：你有所不知了，他们的儿子几十年前为了争得王女殿下青睐还决斗过呢。  
　贵族老头D：哦？谁赢了？  
　贵族老头A：什么输赢，二人都被陛下打发去军营了，说是“年轻人血气方刚，去军营历练一下，报效阿斯嘉德总是好的”。  
　  
　此时，突然一名侍从匆匆跑进花园里来，是贵族老头A家的。  
　侍从：大人，不好了。少爷和小姐知道王女回来的消息后吵了一架……还打起来了。  
　贵族老头A一脸心脏病要发作的表情，周围的朋友都不禁同情地拍拍他肩膀以示安慰，同时心里忐忑，自家儿子或女儿没有跟那个九界最难缠的美魔女有瓜葛吧……  
　贵族老头A长叹一声：家门不幸，家门不幸啊！！  
　  
　END


End file.
